plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mixed Nuts
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Solar |tribe = Nut Plant |flavor text = They work hard but they also like to party. That's them in a nutshell. |ability = When played: This gets +2 /+2 if there's a Plant with Team-Up here.}} Mixed Nuts are a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 3 to play and have 2 /2 . They do not have any traits, and their ability gives them +2 /+2 when they are played on a lane with a Team-Up plant already on it. Origins They are based on the snack in real life with the same name. They consist of a , a Small-Nut, and a pistachio-like nut, possibly Pismashio. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' This gets +2 /+2 if there's a Plant with Team-Up here. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description They work hard but they also like to party. That's them in a nutshell. Strategies With While Mixed Nuts are not a very powerful plant, using cheap Team-Up plants like , Admiral Navy Bean, , , , and can quickly turn them into a tough plant, let alone any Team-Up plant. A common strategy with this is playing a Sunflower on the first turn, and if it is not destroyed, play Mixed Nuts on the same lane as the Sunflower to activate their ability. Because they are in the nut tribe, Smackadamia and Mirror-Nut can benefit them. However, only Wall-Knight can primarily use this combo. Wall-Knight can also play them behind bulky plants like or Wall-Nut to create a simple, yet effective way of absorbing a lot of damage while doing a lot of damage as well. However, note that Team-Up plants are a resource by themselves, and shouldn't be mindlessly wasted. Therefore, do not solely rely on Mixed Nuts, and play them only if they don't interfere with your main strategy. Against If Mixed Nuts are not boosted, use Rolling Stone. If they are boosted, use Rocket Science. Deadly zombies and Locust Swarm are able to destroy them regardless of strength. Strikethrough zombies also help, although most zombies with said trait cannot destroy them in one attack and will be destroyed themselves. If a Sunflower is played on the first turn, then there is a high chance Mixed Nuts will be played next, so removing any Sunflowers is also important. Using Tennis Champ for Mixed Nuts and Bungee Plumber for Sunflower is one way to counter this combo on turn 2, though Tennis Champ can be destroyed before the Fight! phase. Another way is by using Squirrel Herder, and is a much more efficient way of doing so. Pied Piper can reduce Mixed Nuts' stats and destroy Sunflower, making him another good choice. Gallery Mixed Nuts stats.png|Mixed Nuts' statistics MixedNutsCard.PNG|Mixed Nuts' card MixedNutsGrayedOutCommonCard.png|Mixed Nuts' grayed out card MixedNutsCardSprite.png|Mixed Nuts' card image HD Mixed Nuts.png|HD Mixed Nuts MixedAttack.png|Mixed nuts attacking MixedDed.png|Mixed Nuts destroyed ShrunkenMixedNutsPvZH.jpg|Mixed Nuts shrunken by Shrink Ray DoublestrikeMixedNuts.png|Mixed Nuts with the Double Strike trait RollingStoneDestroyingMixedNuts.jpg|Rolling Stone being played on Mixed Nuts Old Mixed Nuts description.PNG|Mixed Nuts' statistics Trivia *The Wall-Nut in Mixed Nuts is styled as he appears in Plants vs. Zombies 2, instead of his appearance in this game. *This plant was added before Small-Nut, meaning this is actually Small-Nut's first appearance. fr:Mélange de Noix Category:Plants Category:Nut cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants